


A Walk in the Park

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Perryshmirtz Week 2018 [6]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Perry figures out a way to introduce his boyfriend to his family without blowing his cover. Is it risky? Heck yes. Is it worth it? Heck yes.





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Perryshmirtz Week Day 6: Family

Perry was nervous—as he should be. Today was a big day. He was finally going to introduce his boyfriend to his family. There was just one teeny, tiny problem…

His family wasn’t allowed to know that they were meeting his boyfriend or he would lose his job. Honestly, he was _still_ risking his job a lot with this plan, but more than anything he wanted the two parts of his family to meet.

After weeks of thinking through the pros and cons of every option, he finally proposed the best idea to Heinz—who enthusiastically agreed. Perry would find a way to casually persuade Candace, Phineas, and Ferb to take him on a walk in the park, where the four of them would completely-by-chance bump into Heinz. Heinz was of course sworn to secrecy on the whole evil scientist/nemesis situation—Perry had made this _very_ clear to him. Naturally, Heinz would have to keep his knowledge of Perry’s family secret from OWCA as well, but he had assured Perry that hiding things from OWCA was “very evil” and right up his alley.

“What’s wrong, boy?” Perry was pulled back to the present at Phineas’ question. “You look tense.”

“Ugh, he’s fine,” Candace said as she kept walking past them.

Phineas must not have been entirely convinced; he reached down to pet Perry. “This must be pretty stressful for you, huh? Going to the park is a big deal. You’re not used to doing this much.”

When Perry caught sight of Heinz in the distance at the agreed-upon spot, he couldn’t help but chirr in agreement with Phineas—he certainly was _not_ used to doing this.

As they got closer, Heinz caught sight of them (Perry had spent many days in preparation to make sure that Heinz could indeed recognize him without his hat) and stood up from his bench. Heinz started walking toward them and pulled out his cell phone, making a big show of being so engrossed in it that he couldn’t see where he was going. A few seconds later he “accidentally” crashed into Candace—who had also been looking at her phone.

“Woah—sorry, sir,” she said, stumbling backwards and putting her phone away.

“Oh—it’s fine, it’s fine,” Heinz replied. As Candace started walking away, he spoke up again. “Hey, that’s a cute little platypus you have there.”

“Hah, yeah, he’s great,” Candace said as she rolled her eyes. Perry couldn’t help but notice the way Heinz frowned slightly at her eye roll.

“He is!” Phineas said, missing Candace’s sarcasm. “You can pet him if you want.”

“O-okay,” Heinz said. Out of sight from the kids, Perry smirked at Heinz who was awkwardly kneeling down to pet his boyfriend. “Stop that,” Heinz whispered.

“What was that?” asked Phineas.

“I was just saying that his fur is really soft. I could pet him all day long.” Now it was Heinz’s turn to smirk.

“His name’s Perry,” Phineas said. “He doesn’t do much.”

“Hmm, I bet he does more than you think he does.” Heinz just couldn’t keep his mouth shut, could he? Perry tensed up, hoping that the kids wouldn’t read too much into that.

Luckily, Phineas just laughed. “Like what?”

“Sometimes he helps us test out our inventions,” Ferb offered.

“Oh yeah!” Phineas said as he turned back to Heinz. “I guess you were right, Mr….”

“Doofenshmirtz. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz,” he said as he extended a hand to shake Phineas’, then Ferb’s and Candace’s.

Perry hoped he was hiding his smile well enough that they wouldn’t notice, but it was hard when the meeting was going better than he had hoped. He made eye contact with Heinz, hoping that he would get the message and understand how much this moment meant to Perry.

From the way Heinz smiled back, Perry knew the message was received.

“Wait a minute…’Doofenshmirtz’…are you Vanessa’s dad?” Candace asked, finally connecting the dots.

Heinz smiled proudly at the mention of his daughter. “Yes, yes I am. Are you one of her friends?”

“Yeah, I—oh, no,” she grumbled. “She mentioned one time that you’re an inventor, too.”

Phineas gasped. “You are? What do you make?”

“Well, I definitely don’t make anything _evil_ , if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Perry cringed while Phineas and Ferb (thankfully) just laughed again.

Heinz proceeded to tell them stories about a few of his more harmless inventions, and Phineas’ mind appeared to be in a constant struggle between ‘listen patiently and learn everything you can’ and ‘ask him twenty questions per minute.’ It reminded Perry of when Heinz, Phineas, and Ferb worked on the Other-Dimension-Inator together—except the present moment was considerably less stressful and no one’s memories would have to be erased afterward. Everything was going perfectly; even Candace was looking up from her phone now and then to listen to Heinz.

“That’s incredible!” Phineas said. “Could we help you build one of your inventions sometime?”

Both Perry and Heinz tensed up slightly at his question; that was something they hadn’t planned for. As much as Perry wished that Heinz could say yes, that would be far too risky. But Perry would be heartbroken if he had to stare at Phineas and Ferb’s disappointed faces for the rest of the day if Heinz said no.

Heinz opened his mouth to respond, and Perry held his breath.

“I, um, I wish you could, but I can’t….”

Before Heinz could even finish the sentence, the damage was already done. “That’s okay, we understand,” muttered Phineas.

Heinz looked upset too, but then a flicker of an idea flashed across his face. “No, I mean you really _can’t_. I shouldn’t be telling you this, but…” He switched to a whisper, and Perry started to get nervous. Just what was Heinz planning on telling them? “…I recently started working for a top-secret government organization, and if they found out that I was sharing my inventions with kids—especially kids as _smart_ as you—I’d be in big trouble.”

Candace muttered a quick “Yeah, right,” but Phineas and Ferb were even more captivated than before—and so was Perry. Heinz’s idea really _was_ brilliant. And it wasn’t even a complete lie: the truth _did_ involve a secret government organization, after all. As Perry watched the excitement on Phineas and Ferb’s faces continue to grow, he couldn’t have been prouder to call Heinz his boyfriend.

But as wonderful as the moment was, it couldn’t last forever. “Well, it was nice to meet you kids, but I have to get back to work. Can’t keep my _top-secret_ boss waiting,” Heinz said with a wink.

“It was nice to meet you, too! I hope one day we’ll be able to build something as cool as your inventions,” Phineas said.

“Oh, you _will_ ,” Heinz said. “I can tell.”

Phineas beamed. “Bye, Dr. Doofenshmirtz,” he said as Ferb waved. “Say goodbye, Perry.”

Perry looked up at Heinz, who was smiling just as much as Phineas. He couldn’t help himself; he walked forward, brushed his head against Heinz’s leg, and chirred.

“Wow, it looks like he really likes you!” said Phineas.

Heinz knelt down and ran his hand through Perry’s fur. “Yes, yes he does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, I'm like 3 weeks late on this :'( I've had about 80% of this fic written for weeks, but got writer's block on the ending. I finally finished it, though! 
> 
> Unfortunately, I don't think I'm gonna write a fic for day 7 of Perryshmirtz Week. I never got a plot bunny for it, and by this point it would be soooo late that I think I'm just gonna end my Perryshmirtz Week series with day 6. I think it's a cute ending to my series, though :)


End file.
